


Kierować

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean przegiął, zmuszając Sama i Castiela do sięgnięcia po ostateczność.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 52 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kierować

Od dwóch tygodni Dean śpiewał to samo. Ciągle, po kilka godzin. To samo. Od dwóch tygodni. Dwóch! Prośby i groźby nie pomagały.

To dlatego zaplanowali zemstę. Na umówiony znak Sam wepchnął garść piór do ust Deana, a Castiel złapał za kierownicę.

— Już do reszty zwariowaliście?! — wydarł się Dean, gdy chwilę potem stali na poboczu i wykaszlał (jedno wykichał) już wszystkie pióra. — Mogliście nas zabić!

— Nie dramatyzuj. I zmień płytę albo chociaż się zamknij.

— Kierujący pojazdem wybiera muzykę.

— W takim razie czas zmienić kierowcę!

— Przysięgam ci, że jeśli nie przestaniesz, to następnym razem zamiast piór Castiela wepchnę ci moje zużyte skarpetki!


End file.
